


História para Dormir

by KaoriMori



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Family, Fluff, Legends, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mamma *O*, espero que tenha gostado do meu presente de amigo oculto~ Kissus =*</p></blockquote>





	História para Dormir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



     Lendas... São um conjunto de mitos que são transmitidos de geração em geração, que faz parte da cultura popular. É também uma representação fantasiosa, a fim de dar uma interpretação e uma explicação aos fenômenos da natureza e da vida.

     Isso é uma Lenda.

     Espero que tenham entendido, pois assim poderemos começar com a história sem que precise parar para explicar tudo o que acontece. Na verdade aqui há muitas coisas não reais. Um Nekomata, um Kitsune... Um Miko. Na verdade Miko não é uma lenda. Elas existem. Mikos são sacerdotisas. Aquelas lindas, que sempre estão vestidas com um Hakama e algumas vezes com Haori branco, que tem fitas brancas ou vermelhas no cabelo. Mas a maior lenda dessa História é a existência de um Hunter, que está contando uma história ao seu irmão menor para que ele possa dormir.

       Então... A lenda começa assim.

 

       Nas altas montanhas, na época dos avós dos avós dos nossos tataravôs, existia um templo antigo onde diziam que algumas pessoas, uma vez por mês, poderiam fazer um pedido para uma Bela Miko e a Deusa que vivia dentro dela. Havia em volta dessas montanhas, várias vilas, com pessoas ricas e pobres, bonitas e feias, meninos e meninas que brincavam nas ruas animadamente e ajudavam os seus pais a levarem oferendas em tais dias sagrados.

        Para que as pessoas pudessem fazer os pedidos havia algumas regras e rituais. E além dessas regras e rituais, apenas gente com bons pedidos e pedidos pequenos eram que poderiam ter um tempo com a Miko. Mas, muitas pessoas mentiram e foram até ela com seus desejos egoístas e cruéis, e por causa disso, a Deusa acabou matando muitas pessoas. Os humanos, com muito medo, acabaram prendendo e isolando a menina dentro do templo e apenas os pais e a mãe da pequena menina podiam ficar com ela.

      Porém, um dia, um menino de cabelos albinos entrou no templo, escondido. Ele tinha cabelos muito brancos e olhos muito azuis, e ele estava muito triste. Com passos silenciosos, ele entrou no quarto da Miko, que estava dormindo e esperou que ela acordasse. E quando ela acordou, muito feliz por ter uma companhia, pediu a garota que ele brincasse um pouco e o menino fez, atendendo dois pedidos sem notar até que ouvisse os pais da menina andando lá por perto. Assim, com o tempo que restou o menino pegou nas duas mãos dela e fez um pedido.

     “Meu amigo, ele está muito doente.” O menino disse. “Por favor, não poderia visitá-lo e cuidar dele? Eu não quero que ele morra.”

       Assim, muito triste, a Miko respondeu. “Meu pai e minha mãe não me deixam sair daqui desde que nasci. Eu queria muito te ajudar por você ter brincado com a gente.”

      “E se eu puder te tirar daqui? Vocês parecem muito tristes aqui dentro. Poderíamos brincar o dia todo se quiser viver comigo.”

      Assim, com um sorriso, a Miko pegou na mão do menino e deixou que ele a carregasse no colo, se assustando a velocidade que ele abriu o Fusuma que separava o jardim do quarto e pulou para frente. Só naquele momento, olhando para trás que ela pode ver no garoto dois rabos de gato, brancos como os cabelos dele e depois fechou os olhos por causa dos ventos que faziam os cabelos dela acertarem o rosto. Mas ao abrir e olhar para cima viu também duas orelhas de gato muito brancas.

      Só que antes que eles conseguissem chegar à casa do menino doente, uma pessoa que o menino não queria ver apareceu. Um adulto com cabelos negros compridos e olhos assustadores parou bem na frente deles. A Miko não conseguia enxergar direito no escuro, mas ela teve a impressão de ver orelhas e rabo de raposa no homem. Ele era um Kitsune, e parecia ser um bem mau. E ele tentou pegar o Nekomata e a menina.

     Ele pulou para escapar das mãos da raposa, porém um dos sininhos do cabelo da Miko caiu. Assim, ela pediu ao Nekomata que ele pegasse e com um dos rabos ele conseguiu pegar antes do Kitsune. E assim, com três dos desejos realizados, a Deusa apareceu. Muito esperto, para que não precisasse machucar o homem -que era seu irmão- o menino fez um pedido para a Deusa:

     “Nos leve para a casa do meu senhor.” Ele pediu, fechando os olhos e abraçando a menina forte enquanto novamente o Kitsune tentava pegá-los com as garras longas. Porém, depois de muito tempo sem sentir nada, ele abriu os olhos e se viu no quarto de seu senhor e amigo. Soltou a Miko lentamente, deixando que ela olhasse o local e encontrasse por si só o menino doente.

     O Nekomata se aproximou do menino de cabelos castanhos, pegando um pano já seco da testa dele e colocando na água e torcendo, depois voltando a pousá-lo no rosto de seu amigo. Novamente, a Deusa apareceu, se lembrando do desejo do menino e tocando na mão do rapaz, nesse momento, a Deusa brilhou como uma estrela e quando a luz foi embora, o garoto de cabelos castanhos não estava mais quente. Parecia dormir tranquilo.

     Muito feliz, o Nekomata abraçou a Miko, agradecendo a ela e a Deusa. Deu um beijo na testa de seu amigo, se lembrando de como ele tinha lhe aceitado em sua casa mesmo que fosse um Youkai considerado ruim. De como eles tinham brincados juntos vários dias e noites. Assim, o menino tirou de dentro de suas roupas uma pequena bola de pano com um sino e deixou ao lado do garoto. Uma lembrança de despedida.

     Então, ele, a Miko e a Deusa foram embora para a direção do Sol, e desde então, nem os vós dos avós dos nossos Tataravôs, nunca mais os viram.

     Fim...

 

     – Que história linda Onii-chan!! – Killua passou a coberta novamente pelo corpo do irmão menor, diminuindo a intensidade do abajur.

     – Estou feliz que tenha gostado Alluka. Agora temos que dormir, vamos acordar cedo amanhã.

     – Quer dizer que a Alluka era a Mika, Nanika a Deusa, Nekomata era o Onii-chan e a Kitsune era o Illumi Aniki. Mas quem era o garoto doente?

     – Se Lembra do meu amigo Gon? Ele estava muito doente. Mas agora, boa noite. Eu estarei na cama ao lado. - "E não se esqueça que o Papai Noel descerá pela chaminé hoje." Pensou, depois dos olhos do irmão ter fechado, enquanto colocava um pequeno gato de dois rabos de pelúcia ao lado dele.

 

      Assim, com a lua subindo cada vez mais no céu, com estrelas brilhando, o irmão mais velho beijou a testa do irmão mais novo. Desejando que pudesse continuar a protegê-lo da Kitsune. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mamma *O*, espero que tenha gostado do meu presente de amigo oculto~ Kissus =*


End file.
